


At First Sight

by endthedream (itsoundslikeabadjoke)



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: AU !, Fluff, Gippal and Rikku friendship w/e that's called, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/endthedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally 'Love Changes Everything' on ff.net... But I've changed a bit since I posted that and this title seems better. Keeping the song lyrics though, I like them.</p><p>ALSO! They aren't texting in Al Bhed because translating it for the readers is always a pain and both of them are perfectly fluent in Yevonite (?).... Perhaps they use this other language to keep secrets from Brother. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally 'Love Changes Everything' on ff.net... But I've changed a bit since I posted that and this title seems better. Keeping the song lyrics though, I like them.
> 
> ALSO! They aren't texting in Al Bhed because translating it for the readers is always a pain and both of them are perfectly fluent in Yevonite (?).... Perhaps they use this other language to keep secrets from Brother. :)

_'There was a time,_

_When I wore a different face._

_I stood alone,_

_In a terrible place._

_Given it all,_

_Taken nothing back._

_You brought this lonely heart,_

_Back in from the cold._

_Just like a fire burning higher,_

_Got my heart on a string…_

_But now I know,_

_Love Changes Everything.'_

_-_ Honeymoon Suit

XxX Gippal's POV XxX

The first time I saw Baralai was on the Bravura Revelry Days. The streets were filled with pedestrians, live bands, food carts, merchants, animals… I was there to perform a few songs myself and quickly get out of there, before people started to get pissed about the Al Bhed at their party. Granted, I had a decent Yevon fanbase (the reason I was there), but I could never be too careful.

I turned my head and there he was. He wouldn't have stood out of the crowd much if it weren't for the contrast of his light silver hair to his dark skin… And against that, a green blazer.

I laughed a bit, knowing he must be heated on a day like this. Only Yevonite's would wear something like that on a summer day.

Before I could fully process that thought, he was out of sight again.

I found myself walking away from the small stage that was set up, looking through the crowds again for the silver haired man.

I discovered him running between the insides of higher class coffee and bread booths, talking to the vendors and writing something on a clipboard.

I continued watching as a familiar blue-haired man walked up and grabbed the clipboard from him. He looked over it and said something to my blazer-clad stalkee and they both went into a building and were lost again.

When I arrived at the stage again, having given up on them coming back out after a short while, I discretely pulled out my cellphone and texted Rikku. I dimed the backlight, so the Yevonite's wouldn't point out the 'evil machina' making my face glow in the shadow of the stage.

_'Me: I know I promised I'd never do this. I'm sorry.'_

It took a few minutes, but she replied.

_'Rikku: So you're either killing yourself, sleeping with one of my friends or eating monkey legs.'_

Of course she wouldn't list the one thing I'm talking about. I grin as I reply.

_'Me: Nah. But I pulled the whole 'love at first sight thing'.'_

She was quick to reply this time, as I figured she would be.

_'Rikku: TELL ME.'_

_'Me: Light hair, tan skin, wearing green? I don't know.'_

_'Rikku: Pretty?'_

I pause and think about it. Yes, he happened to be very pretty. Even if he looked stressed and busy.

_'Me: Beautiful.'_

_'Rikku: So what's the catch?'_

Ah yes. Even she knows that there's always a catch.

_'Me: Obviously hardcore Yevonite.'_

_'Rikku: Well… That's not always so bad?'_

_'Me: Works for a Maester.'_

And Maester's rule the city with the hard hand of the Yevonite's rules.

_'Rikku: Ouch.'_

_'Me: Oh right. He's a guy, too.'_

She didn't reply via text, instead trying to call. Chuckling, I turned off my phone and started getting ready for my performance. I knew I'd hear it later.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated, especially if you're interested in another chapter. :) But even if you don't, thanks for reading!


End file.
